1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for a training game device for training game characters by increasing or decreasing values of a plurality of parameters that characterize the game character.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been video games which are designed such that a user (or an operator of a game device, here and hereinafter) can simulate experience of a sport, such as soccer or the like, using a game character, and achieve the goal set in the game by inputting operations.
A variety of such video games are known. Common in the marketplace are those (programs and storage media for storing data for) video games in which a plurality of parameters that characterize abilities and the like are set for a game character, and the target of which is to reach a predetermined value for each of these parameters. (These programs on storage media can be executed by home game devices and PCs, and the video games are played by users.)
More specifically, in such video games, a user is given a predetermined number of opportunities to enter operations. The user selects from a predetermined alternatives and enters this selection. In response to the selection, a plurality of parameters are increased or decreased in accordance with rules hidden from the user. When the predetermined number of opportunities for entering operations has been reached, some of the plurality of parameters (soccer positions and so on) that suit the role of the game character are used selectively, and it is determined whether or not these parameters are greater than the predetermined reference values (that is, it is determined whether or not, of the parameters that characterize the game character, those that are required for a specific position have reached the specified reference value). The goal of the game is deemed to be have been reached when the selected parameters are greater than the reference value, and the predetermined video and music that indicate that the goal has been reached are regenerated.
However, in conventional video games as described above (even if probable fluctuations can be added to the increase or decrease in the parameters), basically the value of parameters are simply increased or decreased in accordance with user selections. The parameters of the game character after being trained using the increase or decrease in the parameters, are not individualized to correspond to any particular category. Therefore, these video games do not really offer enough amusement or fun to fully satisfy viewers.
With the foregoing in view, it is an object of the present invention to provide a training game device, a control method therefor and a readable storage medium for storing the training game program, that enable users to play a game which is more amusing and exciting.
For achieving this object, a training game device according to the present invention receives specification of one of a plurality of predetermined training types through a prescribed input part for a game character displayed on a monitor, and enables the game character to be trained by increasing or decreasing values of a plurality of parameters that characterize the game character in correspondence with the specified training type.
In this training game device, a game character is assigned, as his country of citizenship, to one of a plurality of countries that are specified in advance. When the value of parameter is increased or decreased, a judgment is made as to whether or not the parameter value is greater than the reference value predetermined for the specified country. If it is determined that the parameter value is greater than the above reference value, increase in the parameter value is suppressed.
In the above training game device, a probability is set according to the value of one predetermined parameter that characterizes a game character. Increase of the parameter value is promoted in accordance with the set probability, and the above suppression occurs only when the above promotion is not performed.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description along with the accompanied drawings.